Harry Potter and the Alternate Universe: Volume 1
by MissJessDiggory
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead... for good. Lily and James never died. Petunia Dursley was always a muggle-born witch. Dudley and Draco are not evil. Peace has restored. At Hogwarts, Harry and Dudley befriends Cedric, Draco, Hermione, Jess and Ron. Harry finds Hermione attractive, and she likes him back. Harry is sorted into Slytherin and Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling.**

**Most**** characters belong to her.**

**I have based my fanfiction on her books.**

**But with my own twist.**

**This is how I want _Harry Potter_ to end.**

**Harry + Hermione = OTP.**

**Prologue Part I | Harry James Potter**

**"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" **Lily Potter pleads, screaming.

When Lord Voldemort raised his wand, prepared to shout the killing curse. Before he could open his mouth, James Potter shouts Silencio, stopping Lord Voldemort from speaking. James shouts the capturing charm, Incarcerous. Lord Voldemort's wand collapses to the ground with a huge thud.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius Malfoy half-shouted at Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius, we will be forever grateful to you." James and Lily pats him on the shoulder.

"I can never refuse to help friends in need, especially if Lord Voldemort is near." he smiles at the Potters. "I know you'd definitely help me if you knew Draco was in danger."

The Potters nod, invites him for tea and offers Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Lucius refuses to have payment as a reward. Harry needs the money in his trust fund in Gringotts. Alongside food and water, of course. Lucius asks if he can have his favourite meal in return for saving Harry, which Lily quickly whips up.

**Prologue Part II | Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**"HOW DARE YOU!"** Bellatrix Lestrange loudly shrieks.

She fumes at her sister Narcissa, but she is more angry at her brother-in-law, Lucius. Lord Voldemort is everything to her, and she can't believe her _own_ family betrayed the Dark Lord. Lucius threatens Bellatrix, if she dare goes near the Potters, she'll suffer the same fate. He declared this with the other loyal Death Eaters.

Bellatrix is angry at Narcissa because when the trio was at Hogwarts, she threatened Lucius to make a truce with James or she'll never speak to him again. Anything to impress the girl of his dreams, he formed a friendship with James, and later, Lily. When he got to know them a bit better, he formed a close bond with them and found their company joyful.

"I know for sure Draco will no doubt be best friends with Harry." Narcissa smiles, Lucius agrees.

"Oh just kill me now Lucius, I can't stand to be without the love of my life, and you two talk non-stop about trash I don't give two Sickles about." Bellatrix snorts.

"Yes, I absolutely agree, sister." Narcissa snarls wickedly. "I hate you, you hate me, it would be a pleasure to give you something we both want."

"CRUCIO!" Petunia Dursley shouts the curse. "I never liked you in the first place, you dimwit!"

The curse is too strong for Bellatrix to handle, eventually her body gives up and perishes on the floor. The Daily Prophet's new article had headlines _FIVE HEROES PARTICIPATED IN KILLING BOTH LORD VOLDEMORT AND BELLATRIX LESTRANGE._ Witches and wizards cheer as soon as they saw the Potters, the Malfoys and Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dursley felt proud of his wife and sister-in-law.

**Prologue Part III | Hermione Jean Granger**

**THE GRANGERS DON'T **know what to do when their two-year-old daughter picked up a book without touching it to get it off the bookshelf. They know if they tell everyone what they just saw, no one will believe them. A cat sitting on the window ledge transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, I am here to tell you your daughter Hermione is a witch, and I'd like her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva informs them.

Hermione's parents' jaws drop in amazement. They were right, their daughter can perform magic. They look at their daughter and cuddle her, agreeing for her to attend Hogwarts - even though they don't have any idea what on Earth the school is.

"Just before she turns twelve, in 1991, I will guide you through the magical world to find her textbooks, there are strict policies of non-magical humans entering the magical world, but I trust you to only go to the magical world to help her grab her books and when she needs to go on the Hogwarts Express train, which you'll need guiding to get in there too, of course." Minerva explains.

**Prologue Part IV | Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**ARTHUR AND MOLLY** clap in excitement when their one-year-old son performs magic with Charlie's wand, their second child. Not very well, but it was something. Two-month-old Ginevra has no idea what the fuss is all about. The twins have silly pranks up their sleeves, but Molly blocks all of them.

"He's going to be a Gryffindor, no doubt." Arthur smiles, feeling proud and smug.

"I will love Ronald even if he is not a Gryffindor, I think he might even be a Hufflepuff." Molly answers back.

"I will too, but no way I'll talk to him if he's a Slytherin!" Arthur crosses his arms.

"Oh for pete's sake Arthur, not all Slytherins are evil, Lucius Malfoy saved Harry Potter's life!" Molly huffs.

"Yeah, but he was a Death Eater before he killed the Dark Lord!" Arthur argues. "What if the only reason why he killed the Dark Lord only because he had an argument with him?"

"Lucius was never a Death Eater for the wrong reasons, he is a loyal friend to the Potters!" Molly fires back. "He was a Death Eater so he could figure out a way to restore peace permanently!"

"Oh for pete's sake, can you two shush?" William scolds his parents. "Your arguments are hurting my head, and if you ever noticed, you've got two young children who need supervision... especially now Ron knows how to use Charlie's wand, which he can't perform magic that good with a hand-me-down."

The two agree with their eldest child and rush over to their younger children. Lucius finds out Ron has a hand-me-down wand because his parents simply can't afford it - having eight children to look after, Lucius gives out money to them for Ron to have a wand that chooses him when he is old enough. They thank him, promising him his money is not going to waste.

**Prologue Part V | Jess Zoey Goehring**

**JESS RUNS ABOUT** with her best friend, Cedric Diggory around the park. The two purebloods are now four-year-olds, with Cedric's birthday two days ago on the 30th of October, 1977. She taunts him in a friendly way, she is older than him. He rolls his eyes, she's only older than him by fourteen days.

"Do you think we'd be sorted into our favourite house, the house our parents are in?" she asks.

"Of course we'll be Slytherins." he jokes by laughing, she playfully punches his arm.

"No way, you know we're going to be Hufflepuffs, you nincompoop!" she laughs. "Your joke didn't work, Slytherin isn't an evil house, but it is my least favourite house."

"Same with me, Jess, we'll never be Slytherin with our Hufflepuff traits!" he stops laughing. "After all, we'll be proud Hufflepuffs no matter which house we'll be in."

She agrees, nodding her head before pinching his nose hard. She knows he is feigning hurt just so she feels like she is strong. However, she does know she is actually stronger than him when it comes to magic. Due to being purebloods and studying every subject they'll be having in Year One, they can do almost every spell out there, but leaving out spells that possibly could harm themselves.


End file.
